


Crying

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Cutesy, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loshka drew a picture of Will crying with a dick so I wrote this whee<br/>---</p><p>EDIT:</p><p>OH MY GOSH! She drew another beautiful drawing from my story! Check it out : http://loshka.tumblr.com/post/89271192405/here-you-go-baby-a-fic-a-glorious-fic-about</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loshka/gifts).



  
"I'm sorry." Will croaked, wiping a tear from his eye as he swallowed down a sob. "I just never-"

"Sssh." Hannibal stroked a hand through Will's curls. "It's alright, Will."

"No, I mean," he interjects, “I’ve never cried afterwards...before."

Hannibal shook his head. Will had cried out and moaned his name in a curse as they made love for the first time. It had been slow and gentle, both bare in the sunlight on Hannibal's big, soft bed.

Will had finished quickly, overwhelmed by emotions and the newly discovered stimulation in parts of his body that had never been touched before.

"If it's possible, you look even lovelier like this." Hannibal cooed.

"What?" He sniffled. "I'm a mess."

Hannibal smiled warmly as he pushed Will's hair away from his face.

“There is something to be said for the shedding of tears over love.”

Will smiled despite the shaking of his bottom lip. He kissed Hannibal’s shoulder and worked his way down the bed to wrap his lips around Hannibal’s still unsated erection.

“Will…”

Will smiled and licked lovingly at Hannibal’s uncut dick. He pulled back the foreskin, scooped his tongue playfully and rolled it over the straining head.

“Hnn.” Will breathed, taking a still shuddery breath before taking Hannibal’s cock in his mouth.

“Ooh.” Hannibal groaned, gathering up Will’s curls and holding them between his fingers. “Good, that’s good.”

Will breathed as best he could through his nose but the weight of Hannibal against his tongue was unfamiliar and his eyes watered even harder than when he wept.

Hannibal watched as hot, salty tears dropped down and ran into Will’s mouth, mixing with his saliva, adding to the wet heat of his burning arousal.

“Beautiful.” He whispered as Will pulled back to gasp, choking on a joyous sob before resuming his worship.

It was sweet, and slow. Hannibal had been on the receiving end of better skilled blowjobs but with the sight of dear, encephalitic, unstable Will Graham in tears, his lips straining around his fat cock, Hannibal was close to release in no time.

“Oh- Will, stop.”

Hannibal shifted, easing Will onto his back as he knelt on the bed and started to stroke himself vigorously.

Will closed his eyes and kept them closed when he realised what was going to happen. Tears escaped down his face and his small breathy hiccups sounded like ecstasy to Hannibal’s ears.

“Open your mouth, Will” Hannibal instructed. “There’s a good boy.”

Will heard skin on skin and Hannibal’s groans and grunts before a hot splash of cum hit his face, then another and a third that landed in his mouth to mix with the salt already present from his own tears.

He didn’t open his eyes until Hannibal stroked the side of his cheek tenderly.

“Beautiful.”

Will laughed with bright, wet eyes and found he couldn’t disagree this time.


End file.
